1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a warning system and a warning method, and more particularly, to a vehicle door opening warning system and a vehicle door opening warning method.
2. Description of Related Art
Traffic safety has always been the most important issue with road users; for instance, after a driver stops a vehicle at a roadside, if the driver or passenger, when getting out of the vehicle, is unable to detect an incoming vehicle or person from behind due to having limited sight or neglects to watch out for the incoming car or person from behind, then an impact with the incoming vehicle or person from behind would often occur at the moment of opening the door, and thereby result in casualties and vehicle damages.